A conventional underground buried object detecting apparatus is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-266843. This conventional underground buried object detecting apparatus is a mine detector having an underground probing radar that employs electromagnetic waves to detect mines buried underground. This mine detector can detect mines with electromagnetic waves at high accuracy.
The above-mentioned conventional mine detector, however, employs electromagnetic waves to limit the material of detectable mines. It has a problem of incapability of detecting mines made of, for example, resin.
It has another problem that it cannot be used for mines that are formed to explode in response to electromagnetic waves.